Writing In Class
by Karin Serendipity
Summary: Brendan and May like to write notes to express what they really feel.


Brendan,

So, what do you think about Clair? Do you like her or something? All the guys do. Sorry, I saw you talking to her and all my other guy friends are head-over-heels for her. Anyway, our topic this week, romance, bleh.

-May

P.S. My phone broke, you wanna buy me a new one?

May,

Clair? She's pretty, but not my type. She is the talk of the school. I was helping her with her Latin homework, you know that class you aren't smart enough to be in? I kind of like this topic, it's...sweet.

-Brendan

P.S. Of course, let me go to the end of the rainbow and get a pot of gold, just for you.

P.P.S. I heard Gary was cheating on Blue, (if they are even dating), with Clair.

Brendan,

Good. Latin? Ew. Sounds boring. I decided to take Gym again. I probably am smart enough to be in that class, you noob. And you are a dork, romance stories are cheezy, like you.

-May

P.S. Could you please? Bring me back some Lucky Charms too.

P.P.S. I think they are going out and this is why I don't have a boyfriend, most boys cheat, like Jimmy.

May,

Why are you concerned about Clair and me? Of course Latin would sound uninteresting to you. You may be smart enough, but I don't know. I don't see you actually using your brain too often. I am extremely cheezy, thanks sweetie.

-Brendan

P.S. You're a nerd.

P.P.S. Jimmy is a jerk. Girls cheat, too. And are you sure you aren't dating anyone because no one likes you?

Brendan,

I am not concerned about Clair or you. _(What is your type?)_ I do too use my brain around you, you need to pay more attention then.

-May

P.S. Jimmy is also a pervert. Bleh. Girls do cheat and boys do like me! Thank you kindly.

May,

Awh, is someone interested in me? I like pretty, smart girls. But the list is longer than that. So, you try to act smart around me? Oh, I just remembered, I have to take your brother to the Boy's Choice Dance. How's your story going?

-Brendan

P.S. What did he do? Do I have to kill him? Silver will help me.

Can I call you Fred?

I'm not interested in you, thank you. Who's Max going with? Argh! That Drew kid asked me to the dance, he's cute. This story is going...somewhere. How about your's? And can I spend the night at your house for the next week? My parents are remodeling the house. They said I could crash at a friend's house.

-May

P.S. What Jimmy always does, he smacked my ass. Duh. And are you jealous?

May-no, you can not,

Max is going with some girl from his school. I don't know her. Drew is an asshole. At least someone asked you. Good. I finished my story. Your handwriting is very sloppy. You can always stay at my house although I think your parents meant a girl's house.

-Brendan

P.S. Jealous of Jimmy, no. Mad that he touched something that wasn't his, yes.

Brendan (your boring name, upsets me.)

She's probably really pretty. I haven't seen her though. Drew seems so sweet, though. What? Did you ask that Marge chick? Good job. I was thinking of writing a little more. I'll ignore that remark, your handwriting is actually very girly. Thanks and you're just like a girl. So, it'll be the equivalent.

-May

P.S. Yes, it was all mine, but you shouldn't be angry.

Dear Boring,

I don't like girls five years younger than me. Seems sweet, honey. Marge, good idea, I mean there aren't any other girls in this school that like me. Good job! I never thought that you'd actually write a lot for this topic. Thanks, I'm glad I'm a girl. Or, well, the equivalent.

-Brendan

P.S. Maybe I'm possessive when it comes to my friends.

Boring-er,

You like younger girls though, don't you? I'm not going, no one decent could ask me. I hope you have fun with Marge. There are a million girls that like you. They're just shy. I think that this story is actually going somewhere, maybe I'll get an A.

-May

P.S. You're just jealous.

May,

Does age really matter? Awh, you should go. Maybe I'll stay home too and then I'll go over to your house. Anyway, I'll go with you if you really want to go. I can tell it's upsetting you that you haven't been asked by a nice guy. Awh, girls actually like me? Are you hinting something? I hope we both get A's. Lorelei looks pissed, are her and Lance dating?

-Brendan

P.S. So?

Brendan,

No, I guess it doesn't. You are so sweet! Of course I'll go with you! I was finally asked by a cute, nice guy. Lorelei, yes, she is.

-May

P.S. Awh.

Dear Beautiful,

So, I'm cute? So can I take you home after school? And pick you up around eight for the dance?

-Brendan

-B

Cool. :)

-M


End file.
